


Bleeding Heart Under Iron Armor

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: You found a letter admist the rubble of a forgotten building. What does it say?





	Bleeding Heart Under Iron Armor

I always knew I was never meant for friends.

I had a strange deformed arm from birth of an unknown mother. 

At age 5, I learned that society had no place for me. So in my heart, I wanted to have no place for society. I started working on metal to harm my tormentors and they culminated into animals that helped me run. I found a place where I was a child prodigy: building evil robots. 

But I had a bleeding heart. My emotions kept my mind clouded. So I built a new robot. A friend.

Soon after, a hero came by and started building something. It didn't matter what it was, all I knew was that goody-two-shoes who followed society would be bad news for me.

I told my friend that we should attack, but he turned on me. 

"I don't need friends," I told myself. "I need loyalty." But I still hurt. 

Life was good though. My children fought for me and my ideals without a second thought. It was through selling them...I found...him...

Professor Venomous. A name that struck fear into everyone who knew him. Including myself. I wanted to make sure that we could stay business partners forever. 

I was asahmed when I messed up the dinner I planned, but because of those meddlesome heroes, my children were able to prove themselves and myself to him.

We shared a hug and I thought everything was going great.

I went out with him a few times, messing things up in my own klutz. Others hated me. I thought he hated me too. But he was inspired by me. He gave me a chip for a special project, and I used it on my most similar son. I felt a connection between the three of us.

Unfortunately, Boxman Jr. failed...and one of my other sons, Darrell, got rid of me.

I returned soon, only to find I...wasn't needed...I was forced away again and came to the realization. I was saddened, but also proud. I wandered around the country until I found myself back with Venomous.

He was so kind to me, even when threatening. I felt that connection again. He offered to help me by buying my business back. I was so elated at the idea that I ignored my gut.

I was a fool.

As we were business partners he revealed his past, present, and spiral future to me. He was the ex-hero Laserblast, he is a man who craves power. He is ambitious, and he doesn't care who he harms in the process. Be it friend, love, adoptive child or actual. 

Shadowy Figure was something I didn't want to be involved with. He was downright monstrous.

I was never a monster. I wasn't a cannibal, I never did what I believed was bad discipline to my children, and I never used horrible things like psychological torture. 

Yes, Shadowy Figure wasn't a cannibal either, but he wanted to harm his child. Psychologically break him and seal up a different part.

I didn't want the reveal to be too soon. I knew it would end in disaster for everyone.

Infernal child, bringing that stupid helmet sealed everyone's fates. You saw me plead with Venomous. I secretly begged that you could've spent more time with me, but I was too awkward.

I knew you shouldn't have gone after Shadowy Figure, and Fink didn't help. Neither did I.

I tried to reach Venomous. My...my only friend...

I knew I was never made for friends. My only escape is leaving this world.

My children...if you find this letter... don't worry about me anymore...

I'll be free by the time you read this.


End file.
